Computer modules, such as servers, are often installed in cabinets or racks, commonly referred to as server racks. In addition, other electronic components, such as power supplies and storage devices are installed in the server racks and are connected to the computer modules via a plurality of cables. Server racks allow for the housing of multiple computer modules and related equipment in a relatively small space. Like other electronic systems, rack-mounted servers include internal components that may be subject to repair, replacement, or upgrade.